1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mass damper system with a damper mass carrier at which is received at least one damper mass movable relative to the damper mass carrier and at least one stop. The damper mass moves within a predetermined movement region at least during an operating state in which a rotational movement of the damper mass carrier around a central axis has exceeded a predetermined limit speed.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
A mass damper system of the type mentioned above is known from DE 10 2009 042 818 A1. The mass damper system has in the radially inner region an annular component part which, like a hub disk serving as damper mass carrier, is secured to an output-side flywheel mass of the mass damper system. As can be seen particularly in FIG. 5 of DE 10 2009 042 818, the hub disk serves to receive a plurality of damper masses arranged successively in circumferential direction and, to this end, has two guide paths for each damper mass, these two guide paths being connected in each instance to two guide paths of the respective damper mass via a rolling body. In this way, the damper masses are displaceable in each instance in circumferential direction relative to the hub disk until coming in contact by radial extensions with a flexible stop associated with the respective movement direction. According to the construction in FIG. 1 of DE 10 2009 092 818, the flexible stop is provided at the annular component part.
In driving operation, i.e., in an operating state in which the rotational movement of the mass damper system—and, therefore, of the damper mass carrier—around a central axis has exceeded a predetermined limit speed, the damper masses remain inside a movement region bounded at one end by an initial position in which the damper masses are free from a deflection in circumferential direction and, at the other end, by a limit position in which the damper masses have undergone a deflection of a predetermined deflection distance in circumferential direction. While the damper masses operate sufficiently noiselessly in driving mode, the rotational movement of the mass damper system and, therefore, of the damper mass carrier around the central axis drops below the predetermined limit speed in other operating states, e.g., when turning off the corresponding drive such as an internal combustion engine, or in creep mode of the corresponding vehicle, and the centrifugal force acting on the damper masses accordingly decreases. As soon as the centrifugal force has dropped below the weight force, the damper masses drop down and generate an unacceptable impact noise in their paths and/or at the stops.